Someday Was Almost Here
by A-shiningstar
Summary: "Tami and Eric Taylor along with Mrs. Lorraine Saracen cordially invite you to the wedding of Julie Taylor and Matthew Saracen..."


**Someday Was Almost Here**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This is my very first _Friday Night Lights_ fanfic. Hopefully more to come, because I have ideas! Thank you shout out to The Gong of Doom for beta-ing. Hope you enjoy! Just a little a reminder reviews make an author's day!

* * *

><p>Eric stared out at the lake, and then dropped his head toward the ground. This was actually happening; his baby girl Julie was marrying Matt Saracen. He had known it was going to happen someday. They had been engaged for a few years now. But now someday was almost here.<p>

"Dad, are you going to just stand there or help?" Julie scolded. She was trying unsuccessfully to hang some sort of Mason jar light she had crafted, on a tree branch. There were about 20 others just like it that had been carefully packed in several boxes, which were scattered on the ground. Tami had told him that this was a last minute lighting detail that came up. Clearly it wasn't as last minute as he had thought. He headed over in the direction of the tree, where Julie, Tami, and Tyra were trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Honey, did you bring a step ladder?" Tami asked him as he approached.

"No dear." He replied shortly, "I believe I left the step ladder at home in Philly."

She glared and smirked at him.

"Well, we're going to need a step ladder." Julie pointed out, looking at him to resolve this small issue.

"Where is that fiancé of yours dear? Why can't he bring the step-ladder?" Eric asked.

"He's busy working on other details, picking up the tux, and such. I told him we could handle this." She explained in a matter of fact manner.

"I have an idea." Tyra piped up, "We can stand on chairs." She gestured to the white folding chairs already set up for the ceremony.

Julie shrugged considering the idea. Tyra had already grabbed a chair. "We're just doing the low branches anyway, this will work."

"No one is standing on a damn folding chair! I won't have anyone breaking an ankle or worse…I'll go find a step-ladder." He started walking back to the parking area.

"I'm gonna go with him. Ya'll don't try standin on any chairs!" Tami warned as she rushed to catch up with him.

Upon reaching his side, she snaked her arm around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder, matching his stride. She didn't speak because she too was having a hard time with all this. She was just much better at masking her emotions in front of Julie. Her baby girl was all grown up now, almost finished with collage, about to travel the world, and tomorrow she would be marrying her best friend. She remembered when Julie and Matt had broken the news to them.

_*Flashback*_

_They were sitting in the lovely dining room of their hotel's highly rated restaurant. Matt Saracen seemed nervous, Tami thought. Sure he'd just graduated from The School of Art Institute of Chicago, and emotions from achieving such an accomplishment were surely running high, but that was last night. There had been a celebration dinner with everyone the prior evening, but Julie had insisted on having Brunch with just them. "I made the Brunch reservation for just us four!" Julie had informed her via text the day before the graduation. "What about Gracie, dear?" she replied. Julie's response came a few hours later. "Shelby said she'd take her to the American girl store " That conversation and the fact that Matt's eyes were darting around, and he'd already drank the entire glass of water at the table told Tami something was up._

"_Matt we are so proud of you." Tami began, "We love spending time with you two like this." She smiled. "That was so nice of your mother to volunteer to take Gracie to the American Girl store. She didn't have to do that. She could have joined us."_

_Matt nodded at first, and gave Julie a subtle look._

"_Mom, we wanted it to be just us. Shelby was happy to do it." Julie offered._

_Eric was being pretty quiet, staring at the menu._

"_Why hon? You have something to tell us you don't want Gracie hearing? "Tami pretend joked, hoping to prod why Matt was acting nervously. _

"_Actually we do." Julie stated, taking Matt's hand and resting it on the table._

_Eric put down the menu, and leaned closer over the table, to whisper, "Are…are you pregnant?" Tami's eyes went wide. The thought had briefly crossed her mind, and she was about to ask the same question but she was surprised her husband had beat her to it._

"_What?" Julie responded surprised and laughing a little. "No, Dad, I'm not pregnant."_

"_We're getting married sir," Matt announced suddenly._

_Eric looked confused. "Matt, I believe we've covered this already. We're well aware you and Julie are engaged."_

_Tami eyed her daughter, and asked, "When?" because suddenly she knew what this was about. They had set a date, and chances are it was sooner than they had discussed, which would explain why Matt was nervous._

"_Mom, I know we said we'd wait until after I graduated, but we've decided sooner is better. There are multiple reasons. Matt has been given this amazing opportunity, and his grandma's health is getting worse. She wanted so badly to come up for his graduation, but she wasn't able to. We want her to be able to be a part of the wedding, and to enjoy it. I'm almost finished with school. Also we're simply tired of waiting around to make it official!"_

_The food arrived, and they expressed their thanks to the waiter._

_Eric began eating. Tami just stared at the young couple._

"_Aren't you going to say something?" Julie asked._

"_I did Jules, I believe I asked when." Her mother replied politely._

"_Early July." Julie confirmed, "Matt's trip, and well our Honeymoon is July 15__th __through August 17__th__. Oh Matt, tell them about the trip!"_

_As they ate Matt filled them in on his trip. He had been invited by one of his professors to accompany him on his annual sabbatical. They would be visiting many places including the Far East, and Europe, ending the trip in Paris. His professor, Greg, would be paying the way too, well mostly. Greg, had thought it was a brilliant idea that Julie come along. He actually had insinuated that she was Matt's muse once. Unfortunately his budget could not cover all the cost of Julie's trip. Lodging would be taken care of he had assured them, but airfare, food, and such they would have to cover themselves. So she'd been working extra shifts at the coffee shop below their studio apartment, and Matt had sold a few of his pieces. They had a "substantial amount saved" Julie said._

"_Will this professor be hanging around all the time? Will you be working Matt?" Eric asked curiously._

"_Nah, he's independent. He gets that this is going to be our honeymoon." Matt replied._

"_Well congratulations Matt, that's really incredible of him to do this." Tami offered. "He must have a lot of money."_

"_Yeah, I guess so. I mean he doesn't have any kids, and he's never been married. Traveling and art are his life."_

_It was already May, and that really didn't leave a whole lot of time to plan a July wedding. Tami worried that Julie was rushing into this because of all these reasons surrounding Matt. Later she asked her privately if this was what she really wanted. "I want this more than anything, Mom." Julie assured her, "We are practically married as it is anyway. This is just a formal celebration making it official really."_

_*end flashback*_


End file.
